Sailor Moon: Curse of the Black Pearl
by flarescence
Summary: Will Turner's adventures had to start somewhere. This is what might have been if he'd met up with some very different characters... An AU SM fic set in the PotC plot. R&R!
1. Hidden Truths

Arrgh, mateys! Avast! Yo ho hum and a bottle of rum! Okay, enough of that. I decided to write this story because I haven't seen _any_ PotC/SM crossovers. Of course the search engine here isn't exactly top of the line, but I figure if there _have_ been any written, it's not enough to get you guys tired of reading them. I just saw Pirates of the Caribbean for about the millionth time. It's such an awesome movie, and I applause Disney for the film. It's been awhile since I've been enthusiastic about a Disney venture… O.o , but anyway. I know they say that it is really Orlando's movie, and as much of a Bloom fan that I am, I still have to say that Johnny Depp really stole the show. He is so perfect! In more ways than one -.O. I mean, think about it. Who else could have pulled off the part like he did? And that's what good acting is about, making it so that the character is yours, and no one else's.

But yes, good writing starts with actually writing it, and there is that story I've supposedly worked hard on that we must get to. It was just an idea that I had 'cuz I hadn't seen any others, like I said before. If there are any written that are worth reading out there, let me know. SM crossovers have been a bit of a letdown lately, and most of the PotC fics seem to be Mary Sues. I hate those. That's fine and dandy if that's what you prefer to read and write; it's just not my cup of tea. So you can say that this is also a challenge to you writers out there: A good PotC/SM, or at least a good SM crossover. This fic is a bit AU; 'Pirates' personalized with SM and with a few twists. I'm not going to go exactly by the movie (as far as storyline goes), because that wouldn't be nearly as interesting. Why read a shoddy fic of what was already wonderfully done in a movie (all that eye candy :P ' )? Plus I need to fit in the scouts. It won't have Serena. Sorry Bunny lovers, but you have plenty of fics out there to whet your Moon appetite. That's another thing. There is an overabundance of Serena fics. Oh well. To each his/her own. I'll have Rei, Makoto, and Minako for sure, and I'm trying to find a way to fit in our shy and sweet Ami, but that's kinda hard to do considering it's a pirate fic. And I don't want to give her an itty-bitty part. I know there aren't nearly enough fics starring Mercury, but I don't want to completely change her character just to suit my own twisted excuse for a story. I have another fic in the works (at least, I have the idea in my head) where she'll be included for sure, but don't get your hopes up for this one. I also realize there aren't that many Outer fics to speak of, but as I don't have much personal knowledge on them, I wouldn't want to let the Outer fans down (or get them pissed off). My cousin's fav is Pluto, and I'm quite partial to Saturn myself (she reminds me of Rei, my personal fav), so it's not that I don't like them. It's just that I don't want to disappoint if I can help it. Oh, and the pirate vernacular was really quite a challenge, so if I have something in there that makes you think, "What the hell?" don't hesitate to let me know about it, so I can try to fix it. Send the complaint/comment via e-mail, or better yet, in the review I _know_ you'll leave me. Good or bad, a review is a review. And I'd love for you guys to leave me "Good job!" and "Awesome fic!" notes, but I think I might benefit a bit more if you gave me an actual evaluation. Constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own any of the characters you recognize. They belong to their respective owners in the intricate web of ownership rights in the entertainment industry.

Cast:

Rayla/Ray/LeRay - Rei  
Carolina/Lee/Leena - Makoto  
Elizabeth Swann - Minako  
Liet./Capt. Norrington - Kunzite  
Cpt. Jack Sparrow - Himself  
William Turner - Himself  
(you didn't think I'd actually change the last two, do you?)

Everybody else stays as is.

And now without further ado, I give you…

Enjoy this here ficcy, savvy? O.# ( -- um…a one-eyed pirate?)

* * *

_**Sailor Moon: Curse of the Black Pearl**  
an AU crossover with SM_

Scene One: Hidden Truths

"We've got us a stowaway boys! And a damn feisty one at that!" laughed Blue Eyes, the known idler of the merchant ship _Traverse_. He had found the vagrant behind some of the water barrels kept on deck for convenience, and had probably only found said perpetrator hiding there while looking for a place to sneak away for a quick nap.

The struggling youth wriggled itself just loose enough to bestow upon the unwanted restraining arms a gift of teeth. Caught unawares, Blue Eyes let out a howl of anguish and reflexively released his captive to tend to his wounded arm. Taking advantage of the sought-after freedom, the victim scurried away…right into the arms of another deckhand, this one with a fair amount of knowledge on proper restraint. He gave a deep growl as a warning not to resist, but the captive continued on, attempting to use their small size to their advantage, since it was not possible this time to use the more forceful approach utilized beforehand.

The ship's captain suddenly appeared behind the scuffling pair and demanded an explanation.

"Sir," came the deep voice of the current detainer, "old Blue Eyes found this little…thing…sneaking aboard our ship. He was lucky enough to be looking around the water supply." This last part was said with underlying implications and an accusing glare at the one nursing his arm. Blue Eyes chose not to answer this, his pride already damaged.

Captain Greyson sighed. He had figured that when Blue Eyes had volunteered to wash the lower decks, he had really only meant to use it as an excuse to disappear for a few hours in order to catch up on his favorite hobby: sleeping. He only kept the slacker on board because despite his uselessness as a shipmate, he did have several connections with many of the port officials at the various stops along their trade route, which allowed them to avoid many of the heavy taxes at the more lucrative seaports.

"All right there you, now stop yer strugglin'. It won't do you no good now, ol' Rock is our resident man-handler. Unless you want to end up a right smudge on the _newly mopped decks_. I don't think old Blue would appreciate all his hard work goin' t' waste," Captain Greyson warned, stressing the last part.

The small figure ceased its thrashing but held its chin up defiantly. The chin was all you _could_ see, owing to the fact that the rest of the face and head was covered up by a particularly worn sun-hat with a drooping rim, which had held on fast to its owner throughout the skirmish.

"Wha'd you think you were doing, son? Nobody gets free passage on me ship, even a lad as spirited as you. Y' could'a ask'd for a job if you were that determined to get aboard. Blue Eyes wouldn'ta minded the—what the Devil!"

The Captain had just pulled off sagging hat, only to reveal a mass of long black hair.

"A girl-child caused all that ruckus? And an Unwanted, no less," a spectator deckhand thought aloud.

The child, her true identity now revealed, set her jaw defiantly hearing her label. Many of the port cities called the homeless children that scrounged for a living the Unwanted, because that was, in fact, how many of them came to be. Many times they were the result of lover's trysts when ships came into harbor, who had no need for dependents, or else parents who could no longer take care of them, promising to come back, but of course never getting around to fulfilling it. Once it was determined no one would lay claim to them, they were marked with a "U" on their necks, making them outcasts of society. Children with no guardians were free to do what they wished, and they usually had to resort to stealing in order to live. If they were caught, no one would think twice about permanently getting rid of their annoyance. Employing them or training them was a risky venture not many bothered with, for one never knew if they would even continue their training or if they were just there to steal supplies.

All this crossed Captain Grayson's mind in a second. He didn't give an ounce as to a person's background. What mattered was what they did with themselves, how hard a worker they were. Or in Blue Eyes' case, how valuable they could be. He was, after all, a merchant sailor who bartered for a living. No, what had made him stop short was the young girl's eyes of the deepest violet, of which he had only seen the likes of once before in his life.

"Are you…you wouldn't happen t' have any acquaintance with Reiko, would ye?"

A shadow passed over her face, and she nodded. "She was my mother."

The "U" suddenly became more glaring, and Captain Greyson frowned and nodded in understanding. "Knew her, I did. Finest women I ever met. Always loyal to her husband, though I suspect he never did treat her right. Compassionate to a fault. Always going out of her way to help others in need, even complete strangers. You'd be lying if ye said ye didn't like her, or tha' she hadn't helped ye in some way, God rest her soul. And, yer father…is he--?"

"He's always been dead to me. He killed my mother you know. He was always off with some other woman. She knew it, and it broke her heart that he didn't love her like she loved him. That's what did her in, in the end. She was a fool to give her heart away. But I still miss her so much…"

Captain Greyson barely heard the last part, the bold voice dying down to a whisper. He too felt a moment of anger towards the man he'd only heard about, but shook the thoughts away and instead addressed the young girl again, his voice full of compassion. "And that must mean, you are…?"

Hesitating a bit, she looked into his eyes, as if trying to see into his very being, all his good and bad deeds laid out like laundry for all of the world to see. Her mother had that very same ability, making him feel exposed. He didn't like the feeling all that much, but held her gaze. "Rayla."

He nodded and smiled, his suspicions confirmed. "I remember ye when I could hold y' in me one hand. Tiny little thing you were. She stopped comin' 'round the port so much after she had ye. She wanted to make sure nothin' happened to ye." He nodded again, coming to a decision. "And tha's the least I 'kin do fer her memory. You can stick with us fer as long as you'd like."

"But sir!" Blue Eyes protested, "haven't you taken in enough scroungers?" It was too much for his pride. Not only was his attacker a girl who was not be punished, but now she would be a guest of the Captain's.

"Yes, I think I have," Captain Greyson said pointedly, leveling his gaze at Blue Eyes. "Are ye saying I should get rid of some extra cargo at the next port?"

They were headed to the Gale Isles next. The harsh wind they derived their name from ensured they were only called home by the hardiest of beings. Captain Greyson only went there once every two circuits to avoid them. They specialized in hard-to-get wares, and this time it was Asian wood he had been contracted for. Blue Eyes had no friends there. Quite the opposite, really. When you make a lot of prominent friends you also make a lot of prominent enemies.

This was not lost on old Blue Eyes. "Maybe…I wouldn't mind the extra help after all," he stammered out.

"I'm sure Will wouldn't mind a playmate. Someone fetch 'im!" One of the bystanders hurried to carry out the order, and the rest went back to their duties now that the scene was normal again: the Captain threatening to get rid of Blue Eyes, and Blue Eyes making up excuses to stay.

"I'll introduce you two. He just lost his father, honorable man. Didn't know much about his mother, but I reckon she was a fine woman too."

Rayla scowled and missed the lie in his eyes when he talked about Will's father being dead. The last thing she wanted to be was playmates with a _boy_, though girls didn't curry much favor with her either. Most of them were too concerned with their dresses and faces, and boys treated her like she was one of them. Captain Greyson guessed this much from her expression, and chuckled a bit. "Though, how 'bout we get you a bit cleaned up first, aye? After all, ye wouldn't want him ter have somethin' to tease you about."

This got her attention. She knew she looked a right mess, though she hadn't cared about her state in a long time. It helped her disguise. But she remembered how the other Unwanted would call her names when they found out she was a girl, and not the boy they thought. Relenting, she followed the captain to his quarters, where he held out a washbasin and a towel.

"Just yer face and hands now. I'll see about getting you separate quarters from the men so you can have your privacy later. You wouldn't mind a storage room, would ye? It'll be fixed up decent."

She nodded as she scrubbed away the dirt.

"Ah, now there's your mother's child. I could only tell by yer eyes before." He smiled warmly when she'd finished. "Come on now. I've got things to do before we make port."

x-x-x-x-x-x

Carolina trudged aimlessly through the streets taking absentminded bites of her apple. She gave a heavy sigh as she once again let her thoughts drift to her best friend Rayla. She hadn't been able to find her strong-willed friend for three days now.

'I should have taken her threats more seriously,' she silently mused. For months now, Rayla had talked about leaving this "Godforsaken" city in search of someplace that was more accepting of her "brusque" ways. She had long since tired of putting up with the children their age, and they had never tired of letting her know they were tired of her too.

That's how the two friends came to know each other, in fact. Lee felt the corners of her mouth lift slightly as she thought back to the day she had met the acquaintance of her beloved Rayla. Rayla had found it necessary to put a boy by the name of Jayden back in his place when he had tried to take her ill-gotten meal of the day, and had inadvertently found herself the target of his small gang of troublemakers. Not content with just taunting the recluse girl, they had resorted to physical bullying instead. Although Carolina had never heard anything but terrible stories about the "witch," she herself had known what it was like to be persecuted for her differences, and didn't hesitate to jump into the fray. The two girls worked surprisingly well together, and made short work of the tormenters.

Afterwards, when introductions were made, they had decided to try out a partnership for a while. Lee, as she allowed Rayla to call her, had never had any need for protection, and had always worked alone. She was tall for her age, and as strong if not stronger than any of the Unwanted boys. As soon as she realized how much damage she could do, they had thought it in their best interest to leave her alone.

But her size also made it hard for her to sneak around when stealth was recommended. She was easy to spot, and the marketplace vendors always kept a keen eye on her when she approached.

The normally reserved Rayla had also had her troubles. She was as crafty as they came, but when the other Unwanted got it in their heads to despise someone, they were relentless. They purposely exposed her on many of her attempts at obtaining a meager meal, sometimes earning themselves some undeserved nourishment from appreciative vendors.

But when they worked together, no one dared challenge them. Rayla came up with the plan, and Carolina would provide a distraction and ensure no one bothered her collaborator. While the vendor's eyes were trained on the conspicuous half of the pair, Rayla would help herself to their wares. Once she gave the signal, Carolina would feign defeat and, to make the act more believable, stalk off scowling, allowing the vendors to feel as if they had spoiled another one of her attempts. The two partners in crime would then meet and feast, and the merchants were none the wiser.

Carolina missed those days. Neither went hungry when they worked together. But that wasn't the only reason she missed her vanished friend. For that's what they had become: friends. They found solace from the harsh hand life had dealt them in each other. Neither of them willing to trust easily, they found that they could impart on each other secret thoughts and wishes. Of course Rayla had invited her along for what promised to be a worthwhile adventure for the two. But Carolina had politely refused, claiming she could never leave her birth-city.

They both knew it was for more reasons than that. Carolina was smitten with a young lad by the name of Jack who came to port at least once every moon. Rayla had offered to sneak aboard _his_ ship, but Carolina declined this proposal as well. Because the more deep-seated reason for not setting off on the high seas was that she was afraid of them. They had claimed her parents; they were the reason for the mark upon her neck. She had never admitted her single fear to anyone before, and had surprised herself when she had mentioned it to Rayla not long after they'd met. Rayla had thankfully said nothing. She knew that Carolina didn't need pity, or sympathy. Instead, she had gone over and hugged the much taller girl, and sang a soft song of old that she remembered her mother singing to her, and allowed Carolina to cry silently as they sat by the softly crackling fire.

Neither of them ever mentioned that night, but it had sealed the bond between them. Rayla had almost stayed behind, but Carolina knew that she would never be happy unless she had fulfilled her desire to see the world, and insisted that she go, all the while secretly hoping that she wouldn't. And, as Rayla seemed to be in no hurry to execute her plans, Carolina had dismissed them as mere wishful thinking. But she should have known better. Rayla was a willful creature, and did not say anything without meaning it. They were really alike in so many ways.

They both felt that good-byes were discouraging, and promises to return were meaningless when there was so much that could happen to ensure that pledge was never fulfilled. She knew that was why Rayla had left without notice. She knew the spirited girl would return once her adventures were over, God willing.

Pulling herself from her dismal thoughts, Carolina glanced at her apple core and decided to try her luck at fishing. As she sat there waiting for the slightest tug on the line, she looked out into the ocean and imagined Rayla on a ship fully intending to take on the world. She smiled wistfully.

"May the winds see fit to help you on your journey, and your ship be sure as the seasons. Give 'em hell, girl."

x-x-x-x-x-x

And that's exactly what Rayla, or Ray as she had become known in these few years on the _Traverse_, was doing. Before the crew only had young Will to deal with. But now with the two of them teamed up, there was never a dull moment. Their pranks knew no limits. Not even Rock was immune to their antics, though his threats made them wary to try his patience too much. Their favorite target was old Blue Eyes, which the crew didn't mind one bit, and they were currently sneaking up on said person, barely holding back the laughter that threatened to escape and ruin their fun.

Blue Eyes was once again napping when he should have been busying himself with sorting out their latest consignment, as they were to pull into port in a few hours' time. Thrilled at the aspect of dealing out their own version of punishment, the two children carefully began to set up their prank.

Will, the taller of the two, busied himself with tying a string around the top barrel in a stack, and handed Ray the other end. She carefully reached into a water-filled bucket she had hauled with her and pulled out a fish about the size of her arm. Already on the edge of death, and slated to be part of the evening meal, it gave a few meek jerks, almost causing her to lose her grip. They both froze as Blue Eyes shifted in his sleep, Ray clutching the fish above him. As old Blue settled into a comfortable position once more, they breathed a sigh of relief and glanced at each other, a grin appearing once more on their mischievous faces.

Ray carefully wound the end of the rope around the body of the fish like a hammock, and adjusted it so that it hovered above the sleeping figure's stomach. Will glanced down once more at his partner in crime, and asked her a silent question with his eyes. She nodded in response, and Will tied a final knot on his end of the rope at the adjusted height before he deftly jumped down and came around to stand beside Ray. The hard part of their task completed, they allowed themselves an appraising glance over their handiwork.

Ray pulled out a raven's feather from the pocket of her trousers. She straightened it lovingly and set about to complete their plan. Will hurried away to hide behind a stack of crates that proved to be an excellent vantage point and provided the perfect cover. Ray crept towards the feet of the now snoring figure, and lightly drew the feather across them, ready to dart off at a moments notice. As she got no reaction from this, she tried once again, this time drawing the feather the length of the foot. Still nothing. She gave an anxious glance at the hiding boy, and he could only shrug in response. Ray pondered a moment before she tucked her feather away and reached for the exposed big toe.

Will's eyes widened as he realized what she was about to do, and was about to try to stop her when he saw Blue Eyes shoot up with a howl of anguish, only to be met with the face of a still gaping fish. The poor restrained creature gave a few last thrashings, just as surprised as the screaming human. Blue Eyes was frozen in shock, as the swinging rope brought the sea animal close enough to clamp its mouth over an unfortunate nose. Jumping up at the new pain, Blue Eyes continued to yell out, drawing the attention of some of the other deckhands.

Ray and Will, at first too shocked to do anything but gape at the scene before them, now burst into laughter, joining the rest of the audience. Certainly not what they had planned, but effective nonetheless. They turned to each other and reached out to clasp each other's right hands in the air in their patented congratulatory gesture.

"What is going on here!" bellowed a not too pleased Rock, who had never appreciated distraction. As he came around to see what was keeping the others from their work, he caught sight of the two giggling youths and frowned, coming to his own conclusions as to what had happened. Before he had a chance to head over to them and give them a lecture about their idea of play time, he happened upon the poor struggling Blue Eyes dancing around in circles with a fish firmly attached to his nose. A low rumble in the back of his throat quickly erupted into full fledged laughter at the spectacle. Eventually he gained control of himself, though a chuckle still escaped every now and then.

Even as he shot a half-hearted glare of warning to the children behind it all, he reached out to yank the offending creature off his shipmate's nose. Another cry of anguish was heard, and Blue Eyes' hands flew to his now swollen nose.

"What do you think you're doing back here? You should be helping below deck!" Rock growled.

Blue Eyes could only whimper in reply, tears forming in his eyes. Luckily Captain Greyson appeared to save the poor man from any further embarrassment.

The Captain slowly took in the scene, and he too formed his own conclusions. "What is everybody doin' standin' around for? The ship isn't going to ready herself! The port's been spotted and not a single one 'er ya is doin' yer duty. Get on with ye! Blue…" he said, turning to the injured man, "get yerself cleaned up and hurry back. Yer friend Perry runs the port, and we need you here before we dock."

That being said, the crew hurried back to their preparations, and the captain headed over to the youngest two. They had the courtesy to look slightly embarrassed, but he could tell that they in no way regretted their actions. "Follow me," he said quietly. They glanced at each other in surprise, both of them wondering the same thing. Had they gone too far? Captain Greyson usually gave them an unconvincing lecture on their wrongdoings, and left them to their own devices. They had the distinct feeling that the captain had always enjoyed their mischief, especially when turned upon old Blue when he wasn't working as he should have been. However, they'd never been taken to his quarters, as they were now, for one of his sermons. Maybe they shouldn't have played it out right before they got to port. They knew all the preparations that had to be made. They themselves should have been helping out. But the opportunity had seemed too good to pass up.

As the Captain entered behind them, he shut the door and gave a heavy sigh. Something was definitely wrong, they realized. "You two know what ya did was wrong. I need to have order on me ship, and can't have that if you two keep up like you have been. A littl' fun is welcome, _if it comes at the righ' time_. I can't have ye distracting the crew when there's work to be done. And as much as it would break my heart to do it, I won't let you escape punishment the next time yer antics disrupt preparations. Understand?" At both their sullen nods, he continued. "Besides, what would yer parents think of ye?"

They both flinched at this. Ray knew her mother would not approve of her troublemaking, especially if it led to the injury, no matter how slight, of another person. Will was thinking along the same lines, and as he thought of his father, he perked up a bit.

"Tell me another story of my father," he pleaded. He and Ray had often sat with the Captain, listening to wondrous stories of the brave man that had been Will's father. How he had been captain of a merchant vessel, and had earned such a reputation that even pirates respected him. But in the end, it was the pirates that had taken William away from his son.

Young Will was too young to remember what exactly had happened. All he knew was that Captain Greyson had come to him one day and told him he would be looking after him. He instinctively knew he could trust the man, and went along with him.

"I've got my own duty as a captain, as you know. A duty I must soon get back too." He contemplated an idea unknown to them, and then nodded as his decision was made. "However, I think it's about time I give you this, Will." The Captain ambled over to his heavy nightstand and rummaged around the many documents found in the usually locked lower cabinet.

His actions intrigued them. They had never before been allowed to view its contents, even when they had been allowed to view his modest cache stored in a safe under his bed. Will leaned forward in his seat with anticipation as to what gift would be bestowed upon him from the captain's most guarded of places. Because of this, he missed Rayla's barely suppressed shiver when the captain pulled out a yellowed envelope. He walked back to where the two were seated, pausing as he stood before Will.

"Yer father's last letter," he explained somberly, "were instructions to give you this when you were old enough, should somethin' prevent him from doing it 'imself. He took one last look at the small article in his hand, then handed it to Will. It was a gold coin. Big enough to be considered a medallion. An Aztec skull leered up at them, and it almost looked as if it knew something they didn't.

"Yer father was able to acquire that from one of the most ruthless pirates ever to sail the seas. You must keep it safe and hidden at all costs. I had made a hole in it, intendin' t' add a chain. But I never found one the right size."

Rayla's hands immediately began working at the leather string she used to tie back her lengthy hair. When she had fully disentangled it, she offered it to Will, and he set to tying it to the coin. Captain Greyson allowed himself a moment to reflect on how close they had become, communicating without using words. He loved them as if they were his own, and couldn't bear to think of what would happen should he lose either of them.

"Captain!" a voice beyond the door called out. "We're about to make land!"

Captain Greyson shook himself from his reverie. "We'll, I'm off young ones. Port Smith's as good as they come, so I'll allow ye to stretch yer legs a bit. IF," he turned stern once more, "you agree not to go spending your wages on any more itching powder. Or sneezing powder. Or anything else you might use against poor Blue."

Both of them nodded in understanding. Satisfied the captain turned and exited, leaving the two to their thoughts. Rays exotic features were pulled into a small frown. She'd had another one of her _feelings_, but she didn't quite understand where it was from. Could it be the coin Will was once again studying? She stole another glance at the fascinating pendant, only to have it appear to smile even more maliciously at her. She shuddered again, and was about to say something when Will abruptly slung it over his head and under his shirt, giving her a roguish smile.

"Come on, I bet you we can find some chocolate! Let's say we head over to Bertha's," he suggested, already on his way out.

Her reservations about the coin forgotten, Rayla stood and nodded enthusiastically at the thought of the rare treat.

* * *

Hmm...my very first posted chapter. EVER! Reviews much appreciated, as stated before. Just move your mouse and click on this little gray/blue/lilac box--------------- v 

Edited 6/12/05


	2. Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

I've finished another chapter! Yay for you and me! I must apologize for any errors present in the last chapter. I've gone back and fixed some of the more glaring mistakes, but as it takes a while to post changes, you might not see them happen for a while. I'm extremely happy with the way this fic is shaping up. I've got most of it worked out right now. I don't want you to get used to the "quick" updates, though. I probably won't be able to do that again for a while. I neglected quite a bit of reading that I now need to catch up on, I'll have you know! But I loved doing it, and hope you like the results.

Disclaimer: Same as before, and I'm still the poor college student I was. I'm _obviously_ not receiving any monetary compensation for this.

* * *

Scene Two: Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder 

Even before the docking plank was fully extended, Will and Rayla were running through the streets of the busy docks of Port Smith. "You little rascals!" they heard old Blue yell after them. Apparently he hadn't forgotten his recent embarrassment.

But his angry yells were in vain, for the two had already found themselves in the city. After Rayla dropped off her ritual letter at the courier's office, they set off to explore the town. Rayla had been vigilantly sending Lee letters every time the ship arrived at a port. She'd never received any in return, but knew how hard it was for letters to find a ship always on the move. She wasn't even sure if Leena was getting _her_ letters, though she hoped she was. She didn't want Carolina to worry over her. Or worse, be upset with her. She quickly dismissed her unpleasant train of thought as they looked about the marketplace in wonderment. It wasn't often the Captain deemed a port safe enough for them to enjoy the sights.

"There are a lot more people than last time," Rayla commented quietly. She'd never been one for crowds, and she unconsciously readjusted her scarf so that it covered more of her neck. Though the "U" had faded a bit in these past four years, she wasn't going to give anyone the opportunity to dredge up painful old memories. Her thoughts once again drifted back to her friend from her earlier childhood, as they often did when she felt uncomfortable in a situation. The brutish look that always graced Carolina's face made people think twice about messing with her and her smaller friend.

"Are you scared?" Will asked in a mocking tone, but with concern in his eyes.

Rayla glared at him and huffed. "Hmph. Not likely."

Will grinned at the return of her normal self and they continued to take in the places of interest. There _were_ more people than last time. It must have been a market day. There were so many stalls selling so many different items it was going to be hard trying to decide what to spend their meager earnings on. Port Smith was enjoying profitable times indeed.

Something caught Ray's eye as she passed by an alley leading off from the square. There was a wagon and a small makeshift stage, and a group of people were watching a mysterious woman move in a bizarre dance as they provided the music with drums and tambourines and other instruments Ray didn't recognize. "Gypsies," Rayla breathed, and found herself drawn towards them.

Will, on the other hand, had decided on his first purchases and hurried to the merchant. Putting on the small tricorne, he allowed himself a proud smirk. He'd always wanted a hat like this, and he was sure that it made him look like a captain in the making. Maybe he could add a feather to it later… He was about to turn to Ray to show off his newest possession, the other object clutched in his hand, when he noticed a cart adjacent to the one he'd just bought from, decorated with the most unusual flowers he had ever seen.

"Would the lad like to buy another gift for his lady-friend?" The woman at the cart asked cordially, indicating the item he was already carrying.

"I…don't know if she'd like them," he said uncertainly. It was true. Rayla had never been the "girly" type, and had actually taken offence the few times he had pointed that out. He subconsciously rubbed his shoulder were she had hit him the first time, when he had told her it wasn't ladylike to be wearing trousers.

The vender nodded knowingly, "Ah, a rare female you seem to have found. Never mind, I've got just the flower for her. Breathtaking and exquisite, as rare as your friend I reckon." It was indeed. The purest white, its petals burst forth in the most unusual pattern he had ever seen. "Casablanca lilies, these are called. Only a few places are right enough for them to grow in."

Will didn't like the way she was saying the word _friend_. Rayla _was_ just a friend. Granted, she was his best friend, but he'd never thought of her as anything more. He was sure she wouldn't appreciate the thought, and looked around when the expected retort didn't come. He grew a bit panicked when he realized she wasn't behind him as he thought she was.

He was about to head off and look for her, when the merchant stopped him. "Hey now laddie, you can't possibly leave without buying one!" At his hurried look, she pressed on, afraid of losing a customer. "A bargain at a penny for a single, and a shilling for a dozen!"

Will grew annoyed, but thrust his hands into his pocket and pulled out four farthings. "Here, woman! Now let me be!" he said crossly.

Understanding his rudeness as urgency, she chuckled softly with a gleam in her eye. "Good luck, lad!" she called out, as he darted away.

------

Rayla had been watching the mystifying dance for a while now, and was lost in its enthralling intricacy. She found herself swaying along with the enchanting music, her lips pulled into a lazy smile. She suddenly felt a moment of panic, and frowned. What had she just felt? She didn't feel as if she was in any danger. She looked towards the cart where she had seen Will headed last, and suppressed her own alarm when she didn't see him there. She turned back to the gypsies, not wanting to leave them, but if Will was in danger…she didn't want to think about it. Her eyes drifted back to the dancing woman, and she was surprised to see that the lady was staring right at her. Violet eyes met black, and the Gypsy woman arched a carefully sculpted eyebrow as she continued her spellbinding dance. Rayla blushed, and withdrew from her pocket a whole shilling, tossing it into the small chest in front of the dancing lady. The group gave a shout in appreciation and continued on with their music. Rayla gave the woman an apologetic look, as she really did want to stay, but turned and ran to find her best friend.

She quickly scanned the marketplace, and cursed her childhood height. Looking around, she saw a building with a ladder leaning up against a crumbling wall, and decided that it would make for a better vantage point. By now she was used to climbing, as it was usually her or Will that went up to untangle the lines from the sails if they got caught. Even so, the ladder and wall made her feel uneasy. Halfway up, she was only as tall as the top of the awnings of the carts, which blocked her view. She climbed up a few more rungs, and froze when she felt it give an awkward shift. She quickly scanned the market district, looking for his tell-tale sandy blond locks. She actually had very good eyesight, and the Captain had even allowed her to accompany the Watchman on a few occasions. A small figure darting between the larger ones caught her eye. 'It could be him,' she thought to herself, training her sight on the moving form with the tricorne, who seemed to be carrying something long and white. 'A flower, perhaps?' she wondered, just as the ladder began to lurch forward. She had inadvertently climbed to the top rungs as she was concentrating on her target, and her eyes widened as she realized it would no longer support her weight. She made to scramble down, but it was too late. All she could do was cling to the ladder with one hand, while throwing her other arm over her head in a futile attempt to protect herself.

--------

Will stopped as he heard a low rumble. A few other people looked around wondering what the source was as well. Once they realized it was only the old mill finally falling in on itself, they continued on with their business.

"About time that thing fell through. Nothing but a meeting place for hooligans, and nobody bothering to do a thing about it," commented a nearby burly man as he checked the quality of the fruit he was about to buy.

Will was about to head off in the opposite direction, but stopped and looked back at the mill. He turned towards the general direction of the dilapidated building, hoping his instincts were wrong.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Carolina smiled at the letter she held in her hand. The courier's office had long since become accustomed to an Unwanted receiving mail. It had taken a little convincing that she was the "Lee" they were addressed to, but like most people she went up against, they eventually thought it best to heed her wishes, especially since there wasn't anyone else claiming the letters.

She loved reading about Rayla's, and her new friend Will's, escapades on the merchant ship. She was happy that her friend had found a welcoming place without too much trouble. Though, she might have been happy here if she had stayed just a bit longer. Jayden and his goons had decided to take a little tour of the world themselves, when they had joined a rather dubious looking man who came ashore looking for a willing crew.

Rayla's narratives were a wonderful way to go exploring without ever having to set foot on a ship. She also sent little tokens from her life on the seas, and sometimes she even managed to slip in a few coins.

Her letters had other benefits as well. People looked at her differently now that she was receiving mail. It meant she wasn't completely unwanted. And now that she was willing to actually _pay_ for a meal every once in a while, the merchants were more willing to let her work for it as well. They soon found out how good a worker she actually was, thereby gaining her the trust of many.

It had certainly not been a swift change, though. She sighed. How long had it been? Four years. Four long years since she had last seen her childhood friend. She had long ago stopped looking for the boat which the headstrong girl had stowed upon in the first place. She couldn't help but feel a bit slighted at the fact that Rayla never visited. Or if she did, she never sought her out. Carolina was a whole year her elder, the same age as this Will person, she found, but she felt as if _she_ were the younger sister. She knew Rayla would return when the time was right, however.

Satisfied with the update and her musings, Leena stretched out her long limbs as she settled into her favorite spot, underneath an old oak tree. She loved her secret arbor. It always made her feel so at peace. She slowly drifted off into dreams of falling, of curses, and pirates. She awoke with a start a little while later, worry etched on her features. She shook her head and dismissed them as effects of the heat, and nodded off once again.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Rayla forced her eyes open, and then shut them tight against the dust that had not yet settled. Coughing weakly, she moaned at the acute pain on the side of her head, and raised a hand to it gingerly. 'Ouch,' she thought dismally, and then started to notice her surroundings when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. There were _people_ in here. And from the looks on their faces they didn't look too happy to see the stranger in their midst. That's when she noticed the ground beneath her shifting, and looked down into very familiar and almost forgotten cold, cobalt eyes. As they slowly focused on her own violet ones, they widened in confusion, and then narrowed. Rayla found herself thrown to the side, still too disoriented to fully comprehend what was going on.

"You," the owner of the glaring ice-blue eyes spat, which happened to belong to a boy around her age. He slowly disentangled himself from the debris as she scrambled to her feet. She couldn't quite place the voice or the face, which was covered with dirt.

Without warning, he took a step forward and reached out to her, yanking away her carefully positioned scarf. His grin turned predatory as he glanced at the "U" embedded in her skin.

Rayla's hand flew to her throat, too late to stop the damage from being done. As she slowly gained control of her surprise, she finally recognized the boy in front of her. "You," she echoed his statement more calmly, though with no less hate.

"Good Sir LeRay, a _pleasure_ to meet your acquaintance once again," he spoke derisively, giving her a mock bow, and glanced pointedly at her pants. His associates laughed scathingly as if on cue.

She glared at his insult, and responded in kind. "Madame Jayden. Good to see you've managed to dislodge the tail you had between your legs when we last met. You ran off so suddenly. Didn't think two _girls_ could make you feel so…inadequate." She grinned triumphantly when she saw the comment had hit its mark.

A man stepped forward, and the feelings she got from him almost made her regret her statement. She knew he was dangerous, and took an unconscious step backward.

"My, my. Such a mouth on such a young child. Who is your friend, Jayden?" he questioned in a low voice.

Rayla bristled at his derogatory tone and drew herself up to her full height, ignoring the stab of pain it caused her head. She wasn't very tall, but it was impressive, nonetheless. As scared as she was, she wasn't about to give them the satisfaction of knowing it. "I am a full eleven years old. Hardly a child anymore. And my name is Rayla," she decided to inform them.

"An Unwanted, I see," the dark man observed.

"Same as him," she said thrusting her chin towards Jayden, who seemed to be using every ounce of his willpower to keep from launching himself at her. At her comment though, he once again gained that irritatingly cocky smile she was loathe to.

"Unwanted no more. I have a place now, unlike yourself."

And indeed it seemed that way, for as he turned slightly to the side she could see that the "U" he had had when he was younger was now part of a tattoo of a sinister looking snake.

Rayla cocked her head to the side and furrowed her brow. "A snake. Hmm…it suits you."

Understanding it wasn't a compliment, some of the other men in the room took a few steps forward as a warning. Rayla suddenly felt the urge to run, but kept up her act of bored indifference while stealing quick glances around the building she had fallen into.

The man beside Jayden gave a very uncomforting chuckle. "You've got a lot of spirit, I'll give you that. My name's Barbossa. And unfortunately for you, little missy, you've just stumbled into a whole heap of trouble."

* * *

Oh no! A cliffie! I don't think I would have put this chapter out so soon if I didn't stop it here though. Plus I think the next part would make more sense for the next chapter title. 

In case you guys didn't notice, I've tried to incorporate some SM background stuff in here. I'm really sorry Lita/Carolina is being more of a reminiscing-type character. But I transitioned her into present time! She'll become a lot more important in the coming chapters. And obviously they haven't met up with Mina/Elizabeth. I really didn't intend for this to be a Rei-centric fic, but I have to set up some of the background, and it just turned out that she was in there.

Much love to my very first reviewers, **nikki**, **vik**, and **Firenze**! It was so exciting when I saw that you guys had posted something. Thanks tons, and hope you keep reading and reviewing!

Anything that's bugging you? Anything you like? Any other types of comments? You know, the only way I'll find out about your musings is if you push the little button on the bottom left part of your window. Yup, that's the one!

Edited 6/18/05


End file.
